Deleted Scenes
by Kenseikan
Summary: Things that happen around in Karakura Town, Hueco Mundo and Seireitei that you might not necessarily have known. A bunch of one-shots of love stories, amusing pranks, the past and present - practically /everything/ of everyone.
1. Shut Up

Well, I was bored and I miss Bleach. Where the f0x is Chapter 424, anyways? I think they're taking a break.. so I've decided to make this little "Bleach Deleted Scenes" story where the happenings of Bleach I've wanted/Bleach SHOULD'VE put are all in here! (or just things they don't show much) :D If you guys hate Orihime as much as I do, you might actually love this! :D

Reviews are appreciated, anyhow.

* * *

Orihime stood in the Hueco Mundo deserts with Nel as they watched Nnoitra and Ichigo fight. Orihime's heart...wanted to break.

Nel noticed the tears Orihime pulled back up as she watched Ichigo slowly being pierced through Nnoitra's Santa Teresa. Carelessly, Orihime ran to Ichigo who was being slaughtered to the floor.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She screamed, tears rolling helplessly down her eyes as she ran forward.

"TESLA!" Nnoitra shouted as he continued fighting Ichigo.

Her tight dress didn't get her very far and neither did Tesla, who appeared right in front of her to stop her foolishness. His arms restrained her from moving, one arm locked on her waist and the other on her neck.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" She wailed as she saw Ichigo being slaughtered once more by the quinto Espada and his abnormally large zanpaktou, "Kurosaki-kun... Kurosaki-kun.." She whispered, tears rolling down her eyes.

Ichigo decided to jab Zangetsu into Nnoitra, but failed as Nnoitra caught Zangetsu with Santa Teresa.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" She yelled, being suffocated more by Tesla. Her breathing started to cut as she made helpless noises of suffocation.

"Be quiet, woman. Do not disturb Nnoitra-sama's battle."

"Inoue!" He turned his head to his friend. Big mistake. Santa Teresa swung and slapped him right to the floor, earning a few cuts around his face and shoulders. As instinct, Orihime ran to him, screaming his name in horror.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!" She yelled. He was only several of meters away.

She reached to him halfway, "Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!"

Just a little bit more...

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun..."

She allowed her knees to drop to the sandy desert of Hueco Mundo as she found her lover, the man she loved... on the floor. Bleeding.

"Kurosaki-kun...Kurosaki-kun!" She shook him. She could hear Nnoitra's vicious laughing, but she ignored it and continued to shake her beloved Kurosaki-kun once more. No response.

More tears started to roll down her face, "Kurosa-"

But before she could finish it, Ichigo's eyes popped opened and...

"SHUT UP."

**End.**

* * *

Heh. I just really hate Orihime, so I decided... what if this really happened? xD This isn't really actually OOC if you think about it, Ichigo does say shut up to Pencil-kun (Ishida) whenever he's being annoying or Rukia whenever she's pissing him off... ;D

Reviews are wanted!


	2. Paperwork

x_X I couldn't resist~ Time for some fluff. xD

**Thank you for my first reviewers from the previous chapter: **Lulu-ichigo, iCrystal and Tayomi Sakuri. I LOVE YOU GUYS :d

This is dedicated to Tayomi Sakuri because she loves Hitsugaya-taichou and just so on my list, second chapter is about Toshiro! :D

Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**#2. Paperwork. **

**

* * *

**

Nobody really knew what the tenth division handled in paperwork. Some said they were just handling the reports in Karakura, where holds the most reiatsu and some say it's just the 'unwanted' work the other divisions stuff to poor chibi-taichou.

Everyone's desks were moved to the first division, where EVERYTHING was completely quiet. Honestly, that sucked for Matsumoto. Officers swore they heard Hitsugaya and her giggle inside their office. Some said they had sex. But what Matsumoto does inside that office of theirs... was completely unknown.

Each division was practically next to each other. Yamamoto decided it was best to have all the desks and divisions work next to each other whilst their rooms was being moved. So that meant no fooling around, no giggling, no hugging-your-taichou-between-your-boobs in front of Yamamoto.

Unless he pays you to.

Rangiku was at her desk, for once in a very long time. Nowadays, she seemed to like her desk very much as well as doing paperwork. Did Yamamoto drug her to do paperwork obediently? The last time this sort of thing happened, she ditched it and went drinking along with her friends... but this time, something stopped her. Renji, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Momo and Kira just didn't understand. She actually declined several afternoon drinking sessions with her usual drinkers... but why?

_**Why did you decline your usual crazy drinking, Matsumoto? This isn't the first time we had to work in front of the soutaichou. **_

Said the small folded up piece of paperwork that Hitsugaya had sneakily put on her desk.

_I want to spend as much time with you, taichou~ ^^ _

_**Whatever, Matsumoto. Do your paperwork, now. We cannot afford to be caught, especially when we are talking about something irrelevant to work. **_

_Aww, no fun. We always do this! And you're not even doing your work either! I thought you wanted to spend time with me... :( _

_**Ugh, Matsumoto... I thought we had this conversation before. Yes, I do want to spend time with you. And I finished my paperwork! I'm just covering up. **_

_What conversation, taichou? The one where you said you would choose me over Hinamori any day? O:) And yeah right! _

_**Matsumoto... don't speak of that conversation near her. I'll wear the bunny ears tonight, alright? **_

_You mean we can do it tonight? :D _

_**...Only if you do your paperwork. **_

_YAY! Maybe this time we shouldn't do it in the office, Renji said he heard someone in his division gossiping to the rest of the 6th division that he heard someone having sex in our office!_

_**I wonder who may that be. *Sigh* How about my house? And I don't know if I still have lemon. **_

_I wonder ;) And yeah, Shuuhei stalks me nowadays. Taichou, why don't you accept my 'Facebook relationship status'? Everyone thinks I'm going out with Shuuhei! And I want strawberry! _

_**Well you're not and I'll make sure that lieutenant stops stalking you. And I already did this morning. Matsumoto, you better get to work. I think the Soutaichou is starting to realize that you haven't been doing any work except pass notes to me the whole time this week. Also, I don't think I have strawberry either. **_

_What! No strawberry! Pfft. The only thing I like is strawberry! Hn. Have you been screwing other girls whilst I was gone, taichou! :( _

_**BAKA NO! I TOLD YOU, MATSUMOTO! I LOVE YOU! ...I have watermelon. We'll use that, okay? Go do your work now, Ukitake is looking at us passing notes. I'm still surprised how only now he's realized. **_

_Aww :'( Alright, alright. I'll do it. Remember, tonight at your house! I love you, taichou. _

**I love you too, Matsumoto.**

**

* * *

**

You could say they planned their sex dates secretly via Paperwork...which was definitely a new thing, maybe that's why Matsumoto has been grinning an awful lot to her paperwork. Ukitake sighed and cracked a smile. Young love, he thought, young love.

* * *

Heh. Couldn't resist. xD Reviews are appreciated and loved!


	3. Lieutenant

**A/N: **Written on my iTouch at around 4:42AM because my mom took away my Macbook Air for the night D; Thank you so much my reviewers! As well as for the Story Alerts/Favourites.

Pwaaa, I LOVE you guys for reviewing, really! :D And now, I shall take my time and reply you~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

**sagitgirlth: **I'm glad you like the HitsuMatsu fluff! I haven't written this pairing for such a long time, so I'm glad you enjoyed it! There definitely will be more HitsuMatsu in this story later on. Stay tuned!

**YuffiexVincent-Equals-fluff: **Thanks for reviewing! :D And yeah, I wished that happened too. Only if Orihime wasn't such a sucker for Ichigo. It's annoying, really. Dx Stay tuned :D

**CaptainToshiroHitsugaya10: **Thanks for reviewing! (: I'm glad you liked the second one, too. The first one was just to release my anger for how stupid Orihime has been (Hueco Mundo arc.) I'm glad you liked the idea, I was just thinking if she really would sit down and do paperwork, what were the things she would do...and that popped up! :D Stay tuned for other HitsuMatsu bits. :)

**SilentTears2662: **I'm glad it did! And thanks for reviewing :) Stay tuned.

**iCrystal: **TSBWHT is on a hiatus. :) and thanks for the review! That's why this is called the 'Deleted Scenes' album, it's where things that aren't showed on Bleach are showed here. Who knew paperwork would suddenly be so sexual? ;)

Suddenly, I just kinda really like writing HitsuMatsu again. My ideas list is FILLED with HitsuMatsu. The next chapter probably would be a HitsuMatsu one again. But for now, please review! :)

**warning: **...there's no warnings! bwahahah. warning: if there isn't any reviews, my motiviation dies.

* * *

**#3. Lieutenant's Meeting.**

* * *

"You want us to _what_?" Mayuri asked, not believing his ears. (If he had any.)

"I believe this is the most unwisest thing to do." Byakuya commented with his usual calm face on. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Kyoraku, are you sure about this?"

Kyoraku and Ukitake grinned, "Of course we are. All we have to do is sneak into the lieutenant's meeting room and listen to what they did last night. It's simple!"

"I believe this is the only way, Zaraki-kun, to find out what Yachiru-san has been laughing about all day. She seems to be the only one lively here. Even Isane wouldn't tell me." Unohana smiled as she took a glance to Soifon who just simply sighed.

Neither of the lieutenants payed attention the day afterwards. Nanao didn't even do her paperwork. They all used the excuse, "I'm tired." or, "I did a lot last night." So the taichous decided to get to the bottom of this 'meeting' their lieutenants had last night and what caused such change in personality.

"I want to know what that fat log of doom Omaeda has been doing last night as well, so I guess I'm in it too."

"Then it's settled," Hitsugaya declared, "We'll go to the fourth division at night as they held their meetings precisely at around 11:42PM."

* * *

**11:42PM.**

"I can't believe.. last night... we..." Isane stuttered, sitting on the chair she sat on the previous night from the meeting.

"I know, if my taichou found out... he would kill you, Shuuhei! It doesn't work anymore～" Rangiku exclaimed, her cheek laying on her palms.

"I didn't know what I was doing! It was so late, Rangiku-san!" Shuuhei yawned.

"But still, it was fun, it was fun!" Yachiru grinned. For a little girl like her, she ...enjoyed _that?_

The taichous all hid their reiatsus completely and ducked below the open window where the lieutenants had their 'meeting.' For such a dirty and stupid thing to do, Byakuya still crouched down to hide himself from the lieutenants. They all pressed closer to hear what they were talking about.

Hitsugaya already wanted to know what Shuuhei did to his lieutenant. And exactly _what_ didn't work.

"My taichou is going to kill me if she finds out about this..." Omaeda sighed, banging his face onto the table. Matsumoto rubbed his back.

"It's alright, I think _my_ taichou is gonna kill me more. Maybe I shouldn't have had that much..."

"I feel like a woman now!" Yachiru giggled, sitting on the table.

"What in the blastin' balls of hell does she mean by that?" Kenpachi roughly asked, glaring at the lieutenants.

"Shh. Listen." Byakuya looked at his lieutenant again.

* * *

"Omaeda, I believe you should be softer next time. My back certainly does hurt now." Nanao commented, pushing her spectacles up.

Kyouraku's jaw dropped.

"Well it ain't my fault, 'kay? Renji did it too hard to me 'swell. It only made me squeeze harder."

Soifon's jaw dropped.

"So you're blaming me? Matsumoto started it! All 'cuz of her nails she dug deeply in me, my abdomen wouldn't have hurt so much!"

"Well I wouldn't have done it so hard if _Shuuhei_ hadn't pushed so hard!"

"And I wouldn't have done that if Iba-kun didn't pull so hard!"

Kira sighed. They bickered all night long about last night.

"And that's not _my_ fault! Sasakibe, you shouldn't have told Ise-fukutaichou that Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou was feeling down. That wasn't the _only_ solution!" Iba yelled, causing Komamura and Mayuri to send secret looks at him.

"I believe that was the _best_ solution, Iba-fukutaichou. Ise-fukutaichou made me feel lively again, if that is what you call it."

"I still feel like a woman!" Yachiru grinned.

Mayuri stood up.

"You－!" He cried, pointing at Nanao and Nemu with a indescribable face, "You... I can't believe you two..." Mayuri cried, pointing his finger back and forth to Nanao and Nemu.

Next was Kenpachi. He couldn't stand his adoptive-daughter being... a woman? "Yachiru! Whatever you did with these pansies of a man, I don't want to hear it! I thought we had that discussion already wit' Unohana! Yer not suppose ta give it randomly ta people!" He pointed at Kira.

The rest of the captains stood up, but Kyouraku bursted into tears. "My Nanao-chan... how could you?～ You might have as well lost it to me instead! But why Nemu-san～"

Byakuya shook his head as Ukitake felt in peace. His lieutenants never went to the meeting, and he was glad.

"Matsumoto... out of all the other _crazy_ things you could have done... you chose to innappropriately touch your comrades?" He sighed. Before she could say anything he interrupted, "And you, kyuu-bantai fukutaichou. Keep your hands to _yourself."_

"You lecherous fool! Have you had absolutely no manners taught in your noble family?" Soifon growled turning her back to him and instantly flashstepping away.

"You have committed a crime, Renji. You have also not only joined in what the rest of these lieutenants have been doing in last night's _activity_, but you have also ruined the image of the Sixth Division. You should feel shamed of yourself."

With that, the captains left their lieutenants in shame. All they could say was...

"I never knew giving each other back massages was a crime." Yachiru thought aloud, she turned to Nanao, "...What did Kyo-kun mean by losing _it_?"

-**END. **

**

* * *

**

Sorry, that was just really random, haha. I have a thing of ending it like that ^  
But yeah, I hope you guys thought something sexual was going on at first ;)

Please review your thoughts of this! And ideas are **VERY** appreciated! No flaming, thaaaankyouu.


	4. Sex Education

Thank you for your reviews, kind people. ^^ Here is a Toshiro one. It's 12:04AM and classes start at 11, so wthay xD Contains: SUPER LAME HUMOR. Sorry if my lame humor really doesn't crack you up or just plain... kills you. Will be away on holiday next week for a week or two! Might get new ideas, might not!

**love-sick-reaper: **Hahaha, I'm glad you were amused by Orihime's kind-of-like-a-rape-scene-skit "Kurosaki-kuns." Do watch the 18 Kurosaki-kuns on YT, it is...a pain.

**Lulu-ichigo: **No worries. I hate Hinamori as well. ^^ Might do a fic 'ere about her. She's really starting t' piss me off. Gin is aweeeesome! How can you not love him? A cute taichou + sexy lieutenant indeed is the perfect match, but evil-but-smexily-grinning-creep-guy + sexy lieutenant also is a perfect match!

And you? crack up to my jokes? That's a new one! My jokes are so unbelievably unfunny, it's not even funny. xD Take care, too.

**CaptainToshiroHitsugay10: **Thank you so much! I can't believe my fail humor actually affects you! xD I do have a habit of doing that, putting things last minute. I just wanted to see y'alls reactions. Till then~

**iCrystal: **Thank you for your constant reviews, you have been an awesome reviewer. :)

Thank you, reviewers. I hope you review this chap too!

Reviews are appreciated! I would like to hear all of your thoughts :D

**Warning: **Kiddies should skip this chap, sexual content. ^.^

* * *

**#4. Sex Education. **

* * *

So it went like this. Captain Unohana would explain things about _sex_, to the younger lieutenants or captains when they reach the certain age.

Yamamoto's orders. God knew if he was just a creep who wanted to see a vagina all over again, 'case he never really got to see one.

But anyway, shinigamis age too, but just slowly. So when you're around a hundred and seventy years old, you'll need "The Talk" with Captain Unohana. And the vagina pictures, too.

Hitsugaya was blushing. Why in the name of sasquatch, would you get lectured about sex in the First Division, Captain's Meeting Room?

Worse. Why the hell are _lieutenants_ here too? Hitsugaya didn't care, why was _he_ and that pink-haired lieutenant about to be lectured about something he _doubts_ she has (she's just a kid!) in front of the damn lieutenants and captains? Yachiru was excited. We wouldn't want to know why.

"...Why is the lieutenants invited here again?" Hitsugaya scoffed, glaring at his grinning lieutenant who gave him a thumbs up.

Unohana smiled, "To give you and Yachiru-san support, Hitsugaya-kun. Now may we begin?"

Yachiru nodded impatiently, grinning over at Kenpachi who just facepalmed and sighed.

"So... why does the penis have to be _sooooooo_ big? How does that fit the panties? Whitey-chan, does your penis fit your panties? Do you need bigger ones? I have bigger ones." Yachiru chirped, unaware of the looks everyone gave her.

He ignored her.

"No, Yachiru-san, your penis only shows it's size when it erects. Erections can come at any random state, some erections hurt and some don't." Unohana explained calmly, showing her a picture of a drawn penis.

Yachiru pondered at the picture for some time. Then, she finally asked, "I have a penis now?"

Hitsugaya sighed. This was going to be a long, long lecture. He could already hear the lieutenants cracking up at Yachiru's so called 'adorableness.'

"Hitsugaya-kun, do you get random erections? Tell Yachiru-san!" Unohana smiled. _More like the whole god damn world. _

"I don't know."

"So Whitey-chan doesn't have a penis?"

"No."

"Then Whitey-chan's penis isn't big enough?"

"No."

"Does Doggy have a penis? Or is it furry like Doggy?"

Komamura went silent.

"Byakushi can't have a penis! He's too tall!"

Byakuya went silent.

"Does Whitey-chan get white things, like what Re-chan told me? You can eat it right?"

What the hell goes in that little girl's mind? No. No. No. Gosh, doesn't the pinkhead know when to stop? Hell, even Soifon's jaws were dropping at how _casual_ this girl is around everyone, around captians, lieutenants,

"Look, that's called cum, _lieutenant_. That only happens when you jack off, or if you're just very sexually active. It's edible, yes, only for blowjobs though. If you were to give one to someone, it's best to tell them to eat pineapples or anything sweet before hand, so the cum will taste sweeter than saltier. It all depends on what you eat beforehand, get it?" He huffed, inhaling after the long explanation.

Great. Everyone was looking at him now. Even the blood-thirsty Kenpachi. Only till he realized something...

..._he_ just taught Yachiru Sex Education. Porn pays off, that is, secretly. And well, nobody knew _he_ watches porn.

Ukitake spoke up with an embarrassed face, "Ano... Hitsugaya-kun," He scratched the back of his head nervously, "How _do_ you know all of this?"

He just beat the fourth captain in her own game.

**-END. **

* * *

Lololol. Taylor Swift's new album, Speak Now is amazing! Haunted, ftw. :D

Reviews, please&thankyou!

I suddenly have a thing for writing about Hitsugaya. He's cool! Next chap will be a different pairing, then after that would be a HitsuMatsu, dedicated to **CaptainToshiroHitsugaya10. **:)


	5. Tea

Went on a hiatus 'cos love aint like what it's like in fairytales. Took me long enough. Anyway, as a child I've been told this story about tea leaves/stems and I just thought it fit one of my favorite pairings so so well. **GinRan.**

Reviews please!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

#7 Tea.

In most asian countries, they say if the leaf stems in your tea is standing up, someone is thinking of you. Matsumoto lived her days drinking tea without noticing the meaning behind the standing stems in her tea. But, every day and every night, Ichimaru Gin had her running through his head.

The moment he rested himself on the rock that Aizen had thrown him to, the moment her tears dropped and splashed on his face, the moment when their eyes met once again for the final time, Matsumoto's half-healed heart had just fallen apart all over again. Only now, she knew for sure Gin loved her from the start.

After things had settled down, Matsumoto drank her tea in silence with bandages all over her body, healing many minor wounds and some major ones. Everyone was scattered across the fourth division, like herself, in healing and some were in the twelfth, awaiting for the creepy Kurotsuchi to scan some very major wounds. Some were even celebrating the defeat of Aizen, many thanks to Kurosaki.

But Matsumoto couldn't smile herself. So many words she wanted to say, but the rush of tears just forbade her. Her thoughts were interrupted quietly by Ukitake, who had a warm smile across his face as he entered.

"Matsumoto-san, I hope I'm not bothering you," he smiled as he took a seat next to her, "How are your wounds lately?"

Matsumoto swallowed down all the previous thoughts and pulled back a smile, "Ah, Ukitake-taicho. They're healing very fast, thank you."

Ukitake sighed, "But one severe wound has not finished healing, am I right?"

She could lie to her taicho, she could lie to Kira, Renji, Rukia and perhaps even Yamamoto but Ukitake was a different story. He could see through her problems like an open book.

"Hai."

Ukitake sighed and took a glance at her tea, which had a small stem standing up in the middle. "I see someone hasn't stopped thinking of you either, Matsumoto-san."

Matsumoto was confused. She didn't understand what he meant as she pulled a confused look, "What do you mean, Ukitake-taicho?"

He chuckled lightly, "They say if the stem in your tea is standing up, there is someone thinking about you. It's usually your lover or family and perhaps in your case, it's Ichimaru-kun."

Matsumoto's eyes widened. Could it be? Something like this had happened before, though.. right after Gin, Aizen and Tousen had departed the Soul Society, random stems from her tea would just stand up. It never sank, it just stood still. But, could this mean..?

"But he's dead, Ukitake-taicho, Gin is already dead." Matsumoto reminded herself once again, to the depressing fact. "There's no way he could ever...still think about me." She silently mourned for his stupid actions once again. Parts of memories played through her mind as she thought of him again. Only if he wasn't stupid to follow Aizen. Only if.

"That's the most strongest point, Matsumoto-san." He chuckled, getting up to leave to the door. "When someone dies, for a long period time their soul is still hanging around and _that_ is when their thoughts about their loved ones are the strongest. I'm sure that's what Ichimaru-kun is feeling right now."

Matsumoto smiled to herself as the elder man left the room silently once again. Perhaps all this time she thought he had been brainwashed by Aizen's foolish rebellion and turning over to the dark side, he was thinking of her. Perhaps the words he said to her were true. Nomatter where Gin was, he was always close to her heart.

Always.

**END. **

* * *

Mmm, I love this theory of tea leaves. Thoughts please :)


	6. Early Graduate

Wow, I haven't updated in FOREVER. I cringe at how I use to type. Anyway, I would like to really thank **IcePrinceHitsugaya, Lulu-ichigo, Kohryu, evil-regal-and-swan-queen, YingYang94, Hinagiku Ai, Ziggygebs777** for taking out your time to write amazing reviews. *hug*. I abandoned this because I felt like I had no motivation, but now I'm back.

Reviews are _appreciated_ - I would like to know your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach.

* * *

Early Graduate

-:-

Many wondered_ how_ Gin Ichimaru had graduated a six-year course at the Shinigami Academy, but managed to finish it in one. No one wondered _why_.

Gin didn't associate himself with many people, that for one is true. He probably didn't get involved with drinking games and parties like what the other shinigami-in-training students would do after each academic year had ended. He had the time, which others would complain they lacked, but he'd much rather have no time here than have time. Because when he had time, he'd think of her.

Classes were boring without her there, her smile and her cool blue eyes that were full of life and joy. He didn't get picked on, because everyone knew he was smart and strong. He'd get lots of questions on his grin and his eyes, but no one dared to confront him.

Unfortunately, Gin wasn't allowed out of the Academy's premises. He had spent all his holidays with Aizen, training, who had taken interest in the boy very early in the year. Sometimes he cursed having Aizen interested him. But finally, he was done with this school. After a year's worth of trying to get out of here, he was done. Gin mused on their goodbye as he walked back to his dormitory to put down his books that day.

_ It was a snowy night and Rangiku had caught him leaving. He remembered how he cursed under his breath when he felt her reiatsu behind him in the snow._

_"Gin, where are you going?!" Her worried voice called out. It stung him as he stopped. _

_"I've decided," Gin turned around, his petite body shivering from the cold in his thin navy blue yukata. "I'm going to becoming a shinigami." _

_Rangiku's eyes widened. "Gin-!"_

_"Become a shinigami and change things." Gin cut her off, his grin wiped off. "So that they'll end...without Rangiku having to cry." _

_Rangiku couldn't bare to let him go, not after he had said those words. The snow kept her feet stuck to the ground, hard to run and catch up with him. Gin was much faster, using shunpo towards the end of the road. He looked back at her, then disappeared. _

_It was selfish as hell for him to do so, but if he had stayed with her any longer he was afraid he wouldn't be able to leave her. And with that, he disappeared into the night, leaving Rangiku, ironically, alone and in tears. _

_But she knew she couldn't just let him leave for six years. Six hours, fine. Six days, tolerable. Six weeks, been through that before. But six years? There was no way in hell Rangiku would allow that. And so, she decided to register to the Academy where she would be bound to encounter Gin._

He remembered it so clear. It was because of that sudden goodbye and how deprived he was of her that he decided to study his way through. He tried harder than normal, which allowed his intake of knowledge to be wider. He excelled in his classes effortlessly, causing many people to be secretly jealous of him. He started to have admirers, but he ignored all of them. With the help of Aizen, his excellent grades and a demonstration of his shikai release, Gin was finally out of the damn place after just one year.

He was named a child prodigy. He had no graduation ceremony as he was five years too early and so he was free to go. The only condition he had of this temporary freedom was to meet Aizen later that day to discuss his future plans with him. He just couldn't wait to see Rangiku.

_Damn newcomers. _He cursed under his breath as he attempted to go through the new students of the next upcoming year. There was just too many of them, all signing up for the entrance exam the following week. It was registration season, and he'd never think Rangiku would ever sign up here. Never. Everything was hectic and horrible as the silver-haired prodigy finally passed through the crowd and proceeded to run to the shack, _home._

At the same time, a familiar strawberry blonde tried her best to push through, in hopes to find Gin somewhere. People lining behind her were annoyed at how she was holding up the line, but she didn't care. Her head bobbed up and down in hopes to catch a glimpse of him passing through the hallways, or talking to friends or speaking with a teacher. Just to see him.

No luck.

They had passed by each other without noticing, and it would be something they both will never find out. Rangiku let out a sigh and proceeded to fill out her form for the next semester of the Academy, then following the crowd into the main hall for an introduction ceremony reluctantly.

As Gin reached their shack, he ran inside only to be accompanied by loneliness. Everything was the same, it was cleaner,_ much_ cleaner._  
_

He ran into their old room to find the strawberry blonde, but the wielder of Shinso had met loneliness once again. He felt the bed, traces of fading warmth and traces of her reiatsu was on the bed. _She must've been here at least an hour ago_, he thought to himself.

Gin walked out of the shack, enjoying every last moment he had with it. The dirty wooden door, the broken lock at the back which he never got around to fixing, the pegs and buckets he stole to help Rangiku make laundry work more easier... All of it came back to him, the memories, that he had once temporarily lost while away from home. It was until Aizen appeared outside the shack, breaking the memory chain, ready to claim his prodigy.

"Gin," Aizen greeted him. "Is this where you reside?" Aizen smiled at him, a fake smile Gin knew very well.

Gin looked at the place once more before walking over to Aizen, grinning every step of the way. "Na, just checkin' out of there were any free food. Feelin' quite hungry right now."

"Don't worry, Gin. The fifth division has many snacks for our new third seat as well as a celebratory meal."

As they walked further down the road and away from the shack, Gin felt uneasy and traces of regret as he lost his chance to see the one he had dearly missed. Deep down his cold heart, it hurt, but it was all part of the plan. Slowly, the silver-haired boy and the captain disappeared.

**END.**

* * *

Definitely needed some GinRan here, and an _alternative_ reason why Gin was able to complete the 6 year course into 1. I just thought it would be due to Rangiku and his smartness.

Reviews are so loved. Thanks!


	7. Alcohol

Another GinRan story again... Forgive me.

Please review what you though of this!

* * *

**Alcohol**

-x-

No one really knew why Matsumoto loved drinking. Whenever Matsumoto wasn't in the mood for something, or whenever the topic of the betrayal of her beloved would arise, she'd simply excuse herself politely and hide away in the bars for hours.

If it wasn't sake, it would be gin.

"What would you like tonight, miss?"

"The usual, thank you." Rangiku replied coldly. She would never be in the mood to have small talk if she were alone in the bars.

"One glass of gin coming right up!"

Rangiku smiled to herself, partially sober. Whenever she heard the name "Gin" she'd think of the sadistic, selfish bastard who would come to her like it was destiny, then leave her like the wind. But it was the sadistic, selfish bastard she loved. All alcohol could really do was blur it all out.

She did take a liking to gin, however.

"Ironic, isn't it?" She let out another painful smile, then gulped down the whole glass. "How everything I do seems to remind me of you."

She could've sworn a familiar silver-haired grinning fox came in, but the alcohol had already taken her to a place far far away far from her miseries.

**End.**

* * *

Just had to do some sad writing again... I love this pairing. Don't you?

Please review your thoughts on this. I'd appreciate it so much, and it would continue me writing.


	8. Nyctophobia

A cute pairing suggested by **squalo king**. Fluuuuff.

Please review!

* * *

Nyctophobia.

Hanataro Yamada was a lot of things. He was small in figure yet played a large role in saving peoples lives, timid but courageous to stand up to his fears, youthful but ever so old, and naive but wise enough to gain the heart of the second division's captain, Soifon.

What only his captain, a few closer friends and Soifon knew was that he had a fear, a dominant and terrifying fear. He had Nyctophobia, a fear for the dark. He'd tried numerous times to fall asleep but often Isane-fukutaicho would have to take the poor boy to the fourth division's rooms to be taken care of.

However, Isane-fukutaicho stopped admitting him to the fourth division's rooms.

"Ah, Yamada-kun, surprise to see you here at this time of the night," Isane asked, looking at her watch which struck 12:23AM. She was in the office completing paperwork regarding a few new medical gears needed for the division. "Are you here to check in for the night?"

Hanataro gave her a sheepish smile, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Ano... I'm actually here to return the keys. I wont be needing them anymore, Isane-fukutaicho." Hanatoro added, "Thank you for all your help."

Isane's eyes widened briefly before she reached out for the keys, the keys she had given him for a permanent room at the division's barracks. "Have you already overcome your Nyctophobia?"

Hanataro scratched his head in embarrassment once again, his sheepish smile remained plastered on his youthful face. "Ah... I guess you could say that." He turned to his heel while waving his lieutenant goodbye. "Thank you again, Isane-fukutaicho!"

Moments after he left, the fourth division's motherly captain appeared beside her lieutenant. "Was that Yamada-kun?"

The youthful lieutenant nodded, "He claims to be healed of his Nyctophobia, taicho."

The captain allowed a smile to grow as she turned to her heel and slowly walk away.

"No phobias can heal within a month and without medication, Isane."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanataro returned to his room. He didn't turn on the lights or run straight to his bed, but he walked slowly, changing into his pajamas and eventually crawling into a warm bed and being welcomed by a body beside his.

"Do you think they will suspect anything?" Hanataro muttered, leaning his head towards a shoulder. _Mm, warm. _

"They better not." The familiar voice of the second division's captain replied, resting her head on his.

"Goodnight, Soifon-chan." Hanataro yawned, slowly closing his eyes as he snuggled closer to his companion.

A smile slowly rose to her face as her eyes started to close, "It's Soifon-_taicho_ to you, Yamada."

Perhaps Hanataro didn't really need medication to help his phobia. A certain female captain didn't mind spending her nights resting with him before returning to her own room. Or sometimes, not even returning at all.

**End.**

* * *

Reviews, pretty please?


	9. Never Have I Ever

Thanks to **Aika, HyorinMaruLover, Shina, Persimmons910, JulCan1987, Kohryu, squalo king and winddemon199 **(totally agree.) for the reviews! Here's a long-ish fluffy HitsuMatsu one. We've never had an inside scoop of the actual drinking games that go around with Matsumoto — and here's one involving our favorite silvery-white haired captain!

-:-

Never Have I Ever.

Hitsugaya took pride in himself for distancing himself so well away from alcohol and drinking parties that occurred after working hours. Undeniably, he was a little worried for Matsumoto, but he had never mentioned it. He didn't appreciate how Hisagi looked at her rather _open_ chest, or how Kyoraku would flirt with her casually despite having Ise-fukutaicho silently glare in jealousy.

Hitsugaya sighed at his paperwork. _Two stacks to go._

As a habit, Matsumoto would declare her leave of the evening, just before following Renji and Shuuhei to the local bar. She didn't have to, but somehow it grew on him to see Matsumoto sign in at the start of the day and to sign out. He didn't have to guess where she was if she didn't show up to tell him. Right on time, Matsumoto came in the office, bright and bubbly as usual.

"Good evening, taicho!" Matsumoto sang, picking up Haineko from her desk. "I'm off to the bar, we're playing some drinking games tonight since a few of the captains decided to join us!"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, placing his brush down. "Which captain would have that much time to waste with a bunch of drunk lieutenants?"

"Why Kyoraku-taicho, Unohana-taicho, Ukitake-taicho and Komamura-taicho of course! Shuuhei managed to convince Komamura-taicho, who claimed he wasn't good at drinking games. But Shuuhei begged to differ, he's seen the captain gulping down a few bottles with ease!"

"Bottles of water, perhaps." Hitsugaya replied dryly.

"You're no fun! Come with us, taicho!" Matsumoto pouted as she walked towards her captain's desk, which he didn't like the idea of. He didn't like it when he could see Matsumoto..._that_ close. He preferred to keep a distance, to save him from his annoying raging hormones. Yes, Hitsugaya had hormones too. After many years of being a kid, then a young teenager, and finally to be considered 'old enough', he had _those_ times too. It caused discomfort, but he knew she was very beautiful. He just didn't want to admit her beauty like every other guy had. Never. Pfft.

"No."

She neared herself towards him, sitting on his desk. She did not realize the little Hitsugaya down _there_ was dying to fly up, and he was doing whatever in his power to keep him _down._ The fact that she batted her eyelashes so flirtatiously didn't help either.

"Come on, taicho! I'll take care of you when you pass out!"

"More like you're bringing me so that _I'll_ take care of _you_, Matsumoto."

"Once again, you're no fun! Just come, pleaaaase."

"Why should I?"

"Because we're playing games and I want to see you play them with me." She pleaded, her eyes twinkling with some mischief. At this point, Hitsugaya had noticed how beautifully perfect her blue eyes were. They resembled the color of Hyorinmaru's bankai release, which even he couldn't deny that it was a beautiful ice color. He realized he had been _staring_ at his fukutaicho's eyes for what felt like long, awkward seconds. But they were a beautiful color, he definitely couldn't deny—

"Fine." He attempted to cut the awkward silence, shooting an icy glare at his lieutenant. "But if you get drunk I won't let you stay with me!"

The busty woman had immediately cut the distance between them upon hearing his response, and embraced her little captain into her large and rather _deadly _bosoms, which had temporarily cut all sources of oxygen for him.

"Mathumofo." The captain tried to speak, but with these things in his face, you'd probably mistaken his words to be toddler-talk.

"MATHUMOFO LEF ME GO!" He yelled as his voice was still muffled from being held hostage with those _things. _Hearing his faint calls, she let the little captain go and grinned at him, immediately tugging him out of the room and out of the Tenth Division, which had caught the little captain out of surprise.

-:-

The table consisted of four captains and five lieutenants. Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana and Hitsugaya, which caused most of the lieutenants to wonder how Matsumoto managed to convince him, sat opposite to each lieutenant, Renji being the judge of the drinking games. No one believed Renji's stupid excuse of his fear of 'liver failure', they all knew he'd sneak a few beers and eventually join in the game when everyone was drunk enough to not remember his pact.

"What a surprise to see you here, Hitsugaya-kun!" Ukitake smiled at the smaller captain. He couldn't be rude to Ukitake, his smile could lighten up the darkest of people. He had a genuine smile, and it made Hitsugaya at ease.

"Ukitake-taicho," He greeted. "I thought you would be resting rather than joining in Matsumoto's drinking games."

"I'm much better, and it wouldn't hurt to join in some of Matsumoto-san's drinking games, would it?" The man smiled brightly. They all knew he'd have to stop by the second round. It was good two of his most trusted friends, Unohana and Kyoraku, were there to monitor his drinking.

"First of all, thank you all for coming to another drinking game held by Matsumoto-san!" Renji announced, gathering everyone's attention. "This game is called Never Have I Ever, and it's a kind of confession game. We will go around the table and each person will have to start off the line 'Never Have I Ever...', to something they have never done before. Those who have done what the person said, will have to drink a shot of sake. The winner is the one who has the least amount of cups, or the one who is the most sober. Are we clear?"

The group nodded. Kira, Renji, Matsumoto, Shuuhei and Nanao (who was probably dragged by Kyoraku to join) sat on one side of the table as Komamura, Kyoraku, Unohana and Hitsugaya sat on the other side.

Hitsugaya didn't exactly like the idea of other lieutenants and captains prying into his private life, but then again he could potentially learn a thing or two about the others. He was mainly interested in all the crazy things Matsumoto must've done.

"The first person to start will be Kira, now start!"

Everyone's cups were full of sake, they were small shots cups which could potentially knock out first-timers. Luckily, looks were deceiving and it wasn't Hitsugaya's first time drinking.

"Never Have I Ever...seen the gender of the same sex naked."

Everyone was quiet, until Nanao, Shuuhei and even Renji, who had to pour himself a cup, gulped down their sake.

"Eh?! When did Nanao-chan see a girl naked and didn't tell me?" Kyoraku inquired, slightly amused.

"If Matsumoto-san wouldn't stop crashing at my place in order to avoid Hitsugaya-taicho in the morning, perhaps I wouldn't have seen _most_ of her!" Nanao pushed up her spectacles, growing slightly pink at the thought _and_ the sake.

"Ooh..." Hitsugaya's eye started twitching, his face in a mischievous grin. "So is that where you hide now, Matsumoto?" The little captain started to grin wider, only to have Matsumoto letting out a sheepish grin, in denial.

"No no no!" The woman tried to persuade her captain, failing miserably. "I was, er...sick! Like usual, taicho! I don't camp out at Nanao's!" He now knew where to find her. He smirked to himself, storing the valuable information inside his mind. Maybe the game wasn't so bad.

Next it was Kyoraku's turn, who gladly took his turn. "Never Have I Ever not appreciate my lovely fukutaicho!" Nanao blushed at his words, hiding her face away from his sight. The statement was for captains, and Unohana, Komamura and Ukitake had already gulped down their portion of the sake.

Hitsugaya sighed, gulping his share down too. Matsumoto smiled at her captain's action, but he did not see. He did appreciate Matsumoto, even if she hid sake in her cupboard and paperwork out the window. And tell everyone in the World of the Living that he was just a mere elementary school student to get discounts in theme parks.

Next, it was Shuuhei's turn. The man had an obvious crush on Matsumoto, but she chose not to see it. After all, all she thought of the young man was a good drinking partner and a great friend, and she didn't want to ruin that.

"Never Have I Ever...told someone I had feelings for them when I knew I should've." He looked at Matsumoto momentarily, but immediately shifted his gaze away from her. Hitsugaya saw his gaze at her, and his blood started to boil slightly.

To his surprise, Kyoraku and Renji had taken their second round. Kyoraku's one was obvious, but Renji's was a mystery. _Perhaps it was Kuchiki_, Hitsugaya thought.

Then, it went to Nanao's turn, who did not have good alcohol tolerance. The woman was clean, and she knew she could easily manipulate people in this game into finding out valuable information. "Never have I ever thought Kuchiki-taicho was sexy."

A few embarrassed looks came. Everyone went through a point where they couldn't resist the sexiness of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Don't lie, Nanao. We all know you've been through that point!" Matsumoto grinned, shoving her a larger cup of sake. "Drink up! To the liars, they have to drink a bigger cup of sake!"

Kyoraku, Unohana and even..._Renji_ had to drink. Although Kyoraku sulked at the fact she 'had her eyes on other men'. Hitsugaya smirked at how Kuchiki had his charms that affected even _Kyoraku _and the sixth's division's own lieutenant. He was surprised to see Matsumoto neutral in this round. He always thought he saw the man as a 'sex god', or whatever those humans used to describe incredibly attractive people.

Soon, it came to Ukitake. The man was a man of joy, hope, innocence and sincerity. He would most probably give a lame confession, and have no intention to gain any information for his own. He had no romantic feelings for anyone, although there were strange rumors about him and Unohana...

"Never have I ever had feelings for anyone on this table."

Guess not. Scrap the 'innocence'. The man clearly wanted to find out information too.

The table went quiet. It was surely an awkward question. No one had picked up their glasses yet, but what felt like minutes of awkward silence, Kyoraku lifted his third glass and gulped it down with ease, unashamed and proud.

Then, came Renji and Shuuhei, and later Unohana. It was a mystery why Unohana was so open with her secrets, but she had smiled warmly at everyone as she took her shot, ignoring their jaw-drops. Rumors went around that she and Ukitake had feelings for each other, with the many encounters that they had due to his times at the Fourth Division. Ukitake must be in denial... and no one had caught him out. _Smart man._ Hitsugaya thought.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, was still reluctant to pick up his second round. He didn't want any ideas to form, especially since the only possible candidates were Unohana, Nanao and Matsumoto. He didn't like Unohana that way. She was like his mother, he hated to admit, and Ise-fukutaicho belonged to Kyoraku, whether she wanted to admit it or not. So it was left with Matsumoto. He wasn't sober, but he wasn't drunk. Yet. He knew Matsumoto, Renji and Shuuhei had taken secret shots just for the fun of it, and were probably going to be too drunk to remember his actions.

He considered carefully. But soon, deciding he had nothing to lose at this point, he took a shot of sake and placed his cup down, unaware of the rest of the shinigami's stares. Was it just him or was the room getting slightly blurry? Damn the dimmed lights.

Matsumoto joined in, drinking her eighth round, probably ninth, including all her secret shots that probably didn't even apply to her.

"Ichimaru-taicho isn't here, Matsumoto-san." Izuru reminded her, slurring as he attempted to think straight. The man had horrible alcohol tolerance.

"I know." Matsumoto replied, her mood slightly dragged down upon thinking of the damned grinning man. She refilled her cup as she added, "I wasn't doing it for him anyway."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at her words, but soon was cut off as it was now his turn to start. Deciding he wanted to get a bit more fun out of this, he decided to say the unthinkable.

"Never have I ever had feelings for a captain." And it was true. He didn't.

And at this point, it was down to two possible candidates who could drink. Both revealing valuable secrets that might not necessarily stay in this room after the night passed. In everyone's current state, everyone was either slightly drunk or on the very edge of getting there. Hitsugaya smirked at what both Nanao and Matsumoto would do, but at the same time... he didn't want to know Matsumoto's answer.

Before she could act, he interfered just as Nanao finished her sake. "Matsumoto, we are leaving."

"Eh? but I haven't even had my turn yet! And Nanao finally admits she likes Kyoraku-taicho!" A drunk Matsumoto complained, kicking air as Hitsugaya dragged her out of the room, murmuring a 'thank you' for the invite. No one was exactly sober enough to give a comprehendible response, except Unohana, who was amused at everyone's drunken state. The woman may look innocent and loving, but she definitely had her moments.

-:-

"Taichoooo... I didn't even get to congratulate Nanao for admitting that she has feelings for Kyoraku-taicho!" The woman complained, her arm around her captain as he walked her back to his home. "I don't live here."

"I know you don't, you'll stay at mine for tonight because you can't take care of yourself when you're drunk." He grunted, ignoring her previous comment.

As they reached his room, which he hadn't intend her to run in, he sighed. He removed his captain's haori and hung it up.

"Taicho, you look pretty hot with your captain's haori on."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. She surely must've been drunk enough to start saying things, and it wasn't like he was totally sober either. But he managed, and had better self-control than the woman did. He replied coldly. "Urusai, Matsumoto."

"No, it's true!" She stood up, stumbling towards her captain as his back faced her. He could feel her light breaths on his cheek as she whispered, "You know, I was going to drink that sake. Too bad you didn't let me."

There was no way what the woman was saying could be true. Did that mean she... had feelings for someone?. He had said _a_ captain, so it meant generally. But the way she was pressed against him, and her deep, sexy voice whispering in his ear 一

"And I'm assuming it's _him_, isn't it?" His words were cold and dry. He hated Ichimaru with a passion, to the point where saying his name would be like sinning.

To his surprise, she didn't. Her words were slurred and weak. "Not this time, it wasn't."

Hitsugaya could feel his cheeks heating up. Thank god the woman was drunk, she wouldn't be able to remember him blushing to her words. Boy, it was getting hot in here, and somehow, words had magically slipped out of his mouth. "Who is it, then?"

The woman tugged his arm, he was now in his black shihakusho, the standard shinigami uniform. A generous amount of his well-built body was shown in the rather small fabric. It was about time he changed his size as his body had developed a great amount over the years. They were now at eye-level as she sat on the bed as he stood, looking down at her. He saw her cool-blue eyes perfectly with the moon's light shining down on them. He didn't think it would come to this, where he and his lieutenant were getting intimate. It didn't help that his hormones decided to ignite, closing the distance between their lips.

They were kissing. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were kissing, and she was a pretty damn good kisser. His lips touched her soft, cool lips as he allowed her to deepen the kiss. She didn't taste like sake, which was strange. Usually Matsumoto stunk of sake when he had to take her home, which lead him to think...

"Matsumoto, are you drunk?"

The woman replied with a mischievious grin. "Nope. I ain't called the best if I were to get drunk off _that_."

The captain realized that now it was _him_ who initiated the kiss, and she wasn't even drunk! His scowl returned to his face, only to have a giggling Matsumoto in front of him.

"What's so funny?" He asked, shooting her a familiar glare. He didn't like to be played.

"You're so cute, taicho!" She giggled. "Don't give me that look! You were the one who kissed me after all."

The captain's features loosened up, the distance between their lips had closed again. Only this time, it was Matsumoto who initiated it, her hands exploring her taicho's strong neck muscles as his arms wrapped around her waist. God, her touch felt like heaven... her swift moves and delicate hands, he wished he could savour her touches.

The captain pulled back for a second, looking into his lieutenant's eyes with a blank face. Moments after, he shot her a wide, mischievous grin before leaning closer to her ear. Matsumoto had expected a peck, but it was never delivered.

"I still know where you go after drinking, and that _wont_ stop me from dragging you back in early to do paperwork, Matsumoto."

She sulked at her captain's words, digging her head into his neck. "Taiiichooo!"

The captain couldn't deny he had at least _some_ satisfaction from hearing his lieutenant whimpers of disapproval. It came to show maybe Matsumoto's drinking games weren't so bad after all, with all the valuable information that came out of it.

**END. **

* * *

**Please review your thoughts, recommendations, likes/dislikes. **Thanks.


End file.
